Consigliori
by Pen Sil
Summary: He keeps a step between them so he's flanking her side, but is still a little behind her. He is the consigliori after all, and that will not change. In the Family business their relationship is a holy thing, formed in iron long ago. No matter how they feel about each other privately the relationship between the boss and her consigliori will never change.


**Consigliori**

* * *

She's heard plenty of bosses scoff at her Family. It doesn't follow traditional values after all; it's always ruled by a _woman_. The weakest of genders, someone who should never know anything of their dark world. It is the gender that should be ruled with force and violence if they do not know when to step down, when to stop questioning the man. That is the general view of the Families and it is a view that has been respected for centuries.

But not only that. The Giglio Nero family is looked down upon for more than that; their boss might be female - and too young to know what she's going - but she is also guided by a consigliori, who cannot possibly know what he is doing.

The consigliori is the best friend of the boss; the last buffer should anyone wish to betray her. If the consigliori chose he could break the boss. Someone as young as this man should not be allowed such a position; the young are unpredictable and too easily swayed due to lack of experience. They do not yet understand the burden of the Family, as is why they should always be guided by the old and hardened by life.

Yet no one dares criticize this Family, this ancient Family, this first of Families. It is under the protection of the most powerful, one whose reputation can never be tainted. Vongola. Vongola, who has recently broken most of the rules of tradition. Vongola, whose first boss was a halfbreed. Vongola, who has invited women into powerful positions. Vongola, who sports an even younger consigliori. Vongola, who once agains sports a halfbreed Sicilian as its boss. A boss who invites his wife into the midst of his business.

Indeed, compared to Vongola the Gigilio Nero Family has yet to even taint its record in the eyes of the old, in the eyes of tradition.

But the old forget something important; they forget that the boss can be anyone as long as he is respected, as long as he is loved by the people and feared by their enemies. Indeed Vongola Decimo holds his own charms, but anyone who meets Giglio Nero's young boss is charmed by her smile and her innocence. She is truly like the name of her family, a lily-flower, though most agree that she has yet to be tainted black by their world. No one can smile like that and be tainted, after all.

People assume it is the man casting a great shadow by her side that is the cause for her innocence. The consigliori must be the one truly running the show, making the decisions so Yuni can remain untainted. He is broad-shouldered, intimidating and he glares easily. Yet everyone knows he is an intelligent man, who has held his position through two bosses. Who could know Giglio Nero's business better than such a man?

On most accounts people are right. Yuni is innocent, in a sense. She does pull people to her with her bright smile. Her Family is under the protection of the Vongola Family, as Decimo views her as a little sister - and no matter what men of honor will always be protective of their women (especially when they are like family).

On one point they are terribly wrong, however. It is something that continues to amuse her whole Family. Yuni will always be the one in power and _especially _her consigliori is wrapped around her little finger.

Gamma doesn't want her power, he never did want it. From the day he met her he has sworn to protect her, to honor her, and to do everything in his power to make her smile remain as bright as it has always been. It is his duty - his duty to his Family, his duty to his princess, and his duty to his own heart - that holds him to this promise.

She isn't sure when she started to love him. With the power of her gift as a shaman she thinks that is simply how it has always been. For every probable future she has seen there has been a Gamma, and for every Gamma her emotions have only grown. She knew him before she met him, knew every perfect detail, ever flaw. She knew of his troubles, the hatred and love in his soul, the losses and gains he's experienced. She knew of his feelings for her mother, yet in this timeline everything is different…

* * *

Yuni sighs and watches Vongola's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and head strategist, Miura Haru, take on the dance floor in something so energetic she can only explain it by the two of them being sports enthusiasts. They are not the only ones on the dance floor, of course. She easily spots Vongola's poisonous assassin, Bianchi, and the Cavallone's current boss, Bucking Horse Dino, enjoying the fast tune as well, though Cavallone Decimo's Consigliori, Romario, is right behind his boss to make sure Dino does not make a fool of himself in such a public place. The thought makes her smile.

To celebrate his first-born son Vongola Decimo has hosted the party of the century, or so many thinks. It is only for invited quests, however, but there are many. Friends are many for such a powerful man, after all, and she thinks that maybe some of them wishes him more harm than good. Not that any would dare harm the head of the Family today; they are on his turf after all. Indeed, you would not be able to tell friend from foe in this hour, she has to admit, for everyone is smiling and laughing and drinking. All past wrongs are forgotten in this moment, and even the sun shines as if the weather cannot recall that in spring there is usually more rain than sunshine.

Yet Yuni does not forget her own wrongs, and there are many of them. Coming here to the Vongola mansion again, reminds her of the last time she was here, and of the terrible argument she had then with the owner. She loves Tsuna like her brother, and he knows her well enough to read what is behind her smile.

Tsuna once watched her die. He watched her sacrifice herself for the good of his future, as well as the future of everyone else. To this day he still believes there should have been another way out, that she acted rashly.

She remembers that day too, remembers it though she has never truly lived it. It was the day she feared her own future because she did not wish to leave that which she loved selfishly behind. Yet the unselfish man that he was he took her hand and helped her take the last step on her journey - her terrible journey. He did not wish for her to leave him behind.

And because of these memories, because of their own sacrifices, she'd gotten another chance. Be it fate or chance, she'd been granted a life without the curse, without an early death. But what she wanted the most… she'd ruined it with her own two hands.

Even Kyoko's defense of her she cannot use as an excuse. She might have been too young to understand her own feelings, she might have agonized over it and not understood it. But she could have spoken to her mother about it, she could have probably come to Tsuna too. _He _would have understood. Gamma knew she was too young; he had no expectations, but was merely relieved she was truly alive. That he could not take Byakuran's nearness was understandable too, Byakuran had broken her mind too many times for Gamma to ever trust him again. It didn't matter that Yuni spoke his case.

The Giglio Nero boss rises to her feet wishing to go somewhere quiet. Immediately Gamma is at her side, a quiet insistent shadow. She looks up at him, once, and shakes her head.

He opens his mouth to protest, but Yuni shakes her head again.

The blonde man's eyes narrow. They bore into hers and she forces herself to not look away. Not that it matteres; no matter what she does he will see the turmoil in her soul.

She loves him dearly and it hurts her too much to know she has held his heart and broken it with her own two hands. She's been careless. How can she ever redeem herself in his eyes? How can she ever make herself deserving of those words he's spoken in another time again?

Gamma closes his eyes for one painful moment. Then he takes her hand, cold and trembling, and brings it to his mouth. The kiss is tender and a message that borderes on the disrespectful in such a public place. The action will definitely cause raised eyebrows, Yuni thinks. Her cheeks flame.

And yet she cannot look away. He is telling her something important and she is not missing it again.

When he speaks his voice is low, it crackles over her skin like electricity. "A moment of your time, please, princess."

* * *

In any other Family she would have belonged to him. But the Giglio Nero Family is no normal Family. It holds ancient traditions and strange customs not seen in any other Family as far as Gamma is aware. He is proud to be of this family. He is proud that Aria picked him up out of the gutter and made something out of him. He loves her for that.

But he thinks he wasn't created for Aria. He doesn't know who was that special someone to her, but there must have been someone. And even if there wasn't he knows that the Family made her happy. He does not doubt that for her smiles were always genuine. As genuine as those of her daughter.

It is Yuni he knows he was created for and he hopes that he has been able to protect her a little from the unhappiness she seems so easily drawn to. At least they have been granted a life, this time, that is easier, happier. He is grateful to Sawada Tsunayoshi for that. He hopes that in this time she will be granted a full life of little sacrifice and much happiness. He does not think himself arrogant when he thinks he could be a key part in that happiness, if she would only let him.

Reborn once said that the Arcobaleno of the Sky shows more emotion and smiles brighter than any other person. Even without the curse this holds true for Yuni. He sees her sadness, her hesitation, her self-loathing from a mile away - for such a youthful mistake. Someday that will make him laugh.

Today he has been told of her argument with Vongola Decimo and he knows her mind is finally open to the idea of trying again, of forgiving herself for hurting him - a hurt that is far greater in her mind than in reality. Not only that, but she is finally growing to an age where it is even remotely alright for him to pursue her romantically.

As he leads her away from the party guests he considers the best way to broach the subject. He knows many pairs of eyes watch them; friends, enemies, anyone looking for the perfect piece of gossip. In their eyes he has already made a claim for her and he has acted with these people specifically in mind. Not because he ever wishes to own her like Italian men usually own their women - more than anything she is the one to own him - but to make sure no other man will try to own her. No member of the Families will ever steal; that is one of the sacred laws and in cases like these it is as simple as that. It is a barbaric strategy, but effective.

Because of the eyes following them and his duty as her protector and consigliori he does not choose a completely quiet spot. In the shadow of Vongola's castle stands a bench. It is far from the party so no one is there except the staff, but it is easily spotted by the partygoers. It is private, but not so private that people can make up stories about what they're doing.

He waits until she has sat down before joining her. In doing so he picks up one of her hands and holds it loosely in his. "Your smile is dimming," he says. He keeps his voice gentle as if he is speaking to an animal that chooses flight at the smallest sign of danger.

A breath escapes her lips and she looks up at him, shock clear in her beautiful eyes. It is only a brief moment and then she smiles. It is the closed eye one she uses when she does not wish for him to read what she is thinking. Before she can start making excuses he says "You're thinking too much, Yuni."

The name tastes strange and unfamiliar. His usual way of address for her has become familiar and warm, but like any other word it holds no special meaning. This one is sweet and it makes him want to smile. The sound of it from his lips tints her cheeks and she opens her eyes to look at him, understanding immediately that he won't take no for an answer. Denial is not a road she is allowed to take.

He knows he is cruel when he next speaks. "Instead of thinking and being caught by fear, will you not speak your thoughts aloud to someone you trust? We're all worried."

* * *

She immediately knows he has spoken with Tsuna, that he has heard of their argument. It amuses her that he does not take the direct approach, but Gamma being ever the strategist probably knows this is the better road. For some reason this is working very well, however. She wants to unload on him, she wants to trust him. Her heart aches for it. Her fingers clenches around his, unconsciously gripping that most important lifeline he has offered.

She takes it.

"I once spoke out rashly," she says. "To you. Now I fear to do so again."

"Perhaps you think you did," he replies in kind. They are dancing around the problem; the elephant in the room that everyone is aware of but no one dares mention directly. "And yet I do not remember being truly wounded by whatever rash words you speak of."

She opens her mouth to reply. That can't be true. She closes her mouth and looks away.

He smiles and points to his forehead. "That thing you say Vongola Decimo has; the crease between his eyebrows. You're developing it, princess," he says. "It doesn't suit you."

Her eyes travel to Tsuna. He is smiling happily, laughing with his friends and Family, one arm around his beaming wife. "Perhaps we have changed roles then," she says.

"I hope not," Gamma scoffs. "I'd hate having to hand you over to Gokudera and let him take care of your affairs."

She can't help it. The laugh escapes her. Clear tones of happiness that she can't remember expressing for a very long time. She has always smiled, always kept her sadness within her to save everyone else the trouble. Yet, she thinks that maybe because she has not expressed her emotions as clearly as she might even the positive ones have diminished.

On that thought, that pure feeling of joy, she turns to face him fully, honestly. She links their fingers and speaks clearly "I love you, Gamma."

The warmth the words bring to his face makes her feel like she's staring into the sun and she has to look down before she can continue. Suddenly she feels shy, embarrassed, yet the joy she feels at having said the words out loud at last, the excitement, is unbelievable, overpowering. "N-not like a parent. Or a friend. Or -" her gaze travels to everyone who usually makes her smile "- or even as another member of the Family."

He lets go of her hand to gently touch her chin. It is enough to make her look up and meet his gaze again. White hot affection scorches her, yet it does not hurt. "Was that so hard?" he asks at last.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry," she says. "I'm sorry for not understanding back then, for -"

"Yuni."

It is like a codeword. The happiness at hearing her name from him is so great she becomes unable to speak, something he must have noted from the first time he used it.

His hand moves to rest against her cheek and he brushes his thumb over her skin. "It doesn't matter," he says. "It never did. If my feelings for you were so petty that they would have been wounded by what you're referring to I would have left long ago. Loyalty to the Family or not."

She beams at him.

What he's expressing is a declaration of love and loyalty, a reassurance that even her mistakes do not matter in the greater schemes. The words hold far more importance to her than if he'd simply told her he loved her, so once again he proves to know her better than anyone.

Gamma returns her smile, though he looks a little relieved as well. His hand falls from her cheek to grab hers again, a gesture that will not be noticed as quickly by the gossip-ready party guests, Yuni thinks.

They sit there talking in low voices for only a few more minutes. They know they're both being missed and that their privacy is limited anyway.

When they leave the bench they are both more content, relaxed, but their smiles are truer than they've been for a while.

He keeps a step between them so he's flanking her side, but is still a little behind her. He is the consigliori after all, and that will not change. In the Family business their relationship is a holy thing, formed in iron long ago. No matter how they feel about each other privately the relationship between the boss and her consigliori will never change.

* * *

Yeah... I've been reading Godfather lately and it really gave me a practical view into the way the mafia works. I mean, I've been reading up on their laws and codes of conduct and I remember most of that, but when it's actually put into perspective you start to understand it on a whole different level.

Anyway this is basically where this idea came from. And anyway I thought this pair needed something new. SO here it is.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
